


The Spider King and the Iron Princess

by IAmDeadLocked



Series: Mob Boss Universe [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob boss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andrew Garfield as Andrew Parker, M/M, Mob Boss!Peter, Omega Tony, Peter is not a nice guy, They are his older brothers, Toby McGuire as Toby Parker, aged up peter, civilian!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/pseuds/IAmDeadLocked
Summary: Bright brown Bambi eyes, full kissable lips, long black bar that was slicked back, a meticulously trimmed beard that should have looked terrible on anyone but the omega made work somehow, smooth golden skin, rough yet delicate looking hands, a lean body that screamed to be touched and his scent, god Peter couldn’t get enough of this omegas scent. It was intoxicating. His scent was even more delicious than the smells coming from the kitchen.Peter was hungry but not for food. Not anymore.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: Mob Boss Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554964
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	1. Peter’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I made this story is because someone and I said that we never see Peter as the mob boss and tony as an innocent civilian and I thought well why not try my hand in it. Then I added in the ABO aspect of it because why the heck not?

Today wasn’t a good day. 

From incompetent workers to rival gangs trying to step onto his territory to his family harassing him to find a mate to carry on the family business, Peter has been through it all today. 

He was fed up. 

He was exhausted. 

He was hungry...

All he wanted to do was go home, eat a microwaved TV dinner for one, and sleep like the dead for the next couple of hours until he had to get up and start the day over again.

Being not only the youngest CEO of the Parker Industry but the youngest mob boss of the Parker family had its struggles and because of those struggles he couldn’t just go home and go to sleep. 

He had to keep working to insure the success of his business and family. 

Peter would have still been at work but unfortunately the human body needed important things like food and water.

Peter glances at the clock. 

6:37 pm. 

He had one hour before his meeting with Maria Yoong to talk about a possible mating with him and his young cousin Miles Morales. 

The boy wasn’t blood but that didn’t necessarily matter to Peter . He was an extremely smart and empathetic omega and a valuable asset to their business and he really didn’t want to give him up to the Alpha. Unfortunately his brothers, Toby and Andrew thought differently. As head Alpha he could put his foot down and say no but Miles volunteered and wanted to do it. “It’s for the family business,” he had said. 

On his way to the meeting Peter made the impromptu decision to stop at a hole in the wall restaurant called Delmar’s Grill. 

There was nothing special about this place. 

Perhaps when it was in its prime however many years ago the place might have been beautiful and worthy of many customers but today that is not the case. 

The paint job had faded and chipped away. 

The boards that made up the building were falling down and in some cases missing completely.

The windows were dusty and hard to see through. 

The parking lot had many potholes and the lines were faded so badly it was hard to tell which way they went. 

There was nothing appealing about this place. 

This is not a place Peter would have come to on a regular day. 

However hunger was making him desperate. His only meal of the day had been a banana yogurt and water when he first left his apartment at 7 am. After that it was a swirl of meeting after meeting and Peter just didn’t have the time for such frivolous things. 

He pulled into a parking spot next to a run down, old, dirty Ford Mustang with a for sale sign in the window. 

He hopped out of his golden car, nicknamed the pimp mobile by his brother, and locked the door twice. Couldn’t help but be careful in this dingy neighborhood. 

‘If anyone touches my car, there will be hell to pay’ Peter thought to himself as he made his way into the restaurant. 

Peter didn’t know what he was expecting when walking into Delmar but it certainly wasn’t this. 

The inside was shockingly much cleaner and prettier than the outside. 

The diner was small and homely. 

The floors where clean, the walls were freshly painted, the tables had a shine to them and the windows were spotless. 

Somehow despite the outside dusty appearance you could see outside just fine. 

The smell of all the food being made was heavenly. 

His stomach growls angrily. 

There weren't many people in the diner at the moment, a few customers at the bar and a couple of waiters. When the doors from the kitchens opened it revealed two cooks at the stove and a dishwasher. 

He notices a good looking man over in the corner eyeballing him but pays him no mind. 

At five foot six, brown tousled hair, caramel brown eyes Peter was used to being stared at and lusted after. He looked good even with his short stature and he knows it. 

He had no time for a relationship, nor did he have time for random one night stands, especially today. 

Peter pauses at the podium for a moment to see if a host would seat him. When none came, he went and sat down in a booth seat that had a good view of his car. 

After waiting for what seemed like seconds the man who was eyeballing Peter earlier approached with a pen and paper in his hand. 

As he introduced himself, Peter couldn’t help but look him over. 

He was beautiful.

Bright brown Bambi eyes, full kissable lips, long black bar that was slicked back, a meticulously trimmed beard that should have looked terrible on anyone but the omega made work somehow, smooth golden skin, rough yet delicate looking hands, a lean body that screamed to be touched and his scent, god Peter couldn’t get enough of this omegas scent. It was intoxicating. His scent was even more delicious than the smells coming from the kitchen. 

Peter was hungry but not for food. Not anymore. 

At the age of 25 Peter had NEVER been instantly attracted to anyone like this man. 

He wanted him. 

He needed him. 

After Peter looked over the omega, he glanced at the mans face once more. 

The man was smirking at him as if he knew all his dirty thoughts. 

‘A bold omega. I’ll have to fix that.’ Peter thought. 

“What do you suggest?” Peter ask him in a bored tone while glancing at the menu in front of him. 

He suggested the bacon cheeseburger with a side of seasoned fries.

Ignoring the flirtatious scent coming off him for now, Peter agrees to his suggestion. 

As the man walks away, Peter instantly runs his eyes over his backside taking notice of the slip of red straps coming out from his pants. 

Peter silently groans and fidgets in his seat trying to subtly adjust himself. 

Images of pushing the man into an empty bathroom stall and stripping him down to only the panties flood his mind. 

He wants to lift him up, pull his panties to the side, fuck him against the stall hard enough for it to shake. 

Peter wants to force the man to his knees and make him beg for his knot. 

He wanted to....

‘No Peter. Control yourself. Now is not the time to lose your mind. There is no time for one night stands or relationships. You need to prepare for this meeting with Mantis.’ 

With that in mind Peter tries to mentally to prepare himself for the meeting and paperwork that he has to finish by tonight. 

Unfortunately the gorgeous omega keeps entering his thoughts and destroying any progress he’s trying to make. 

‘Perhaps I can just look into him. See if he’s even worth my time. Nothing wrong with researching him.’ 

When the man returns with the steaming food he lingers. 

Peter knows exactly what he wants but tonight wasn’t the night. 

As much as he wanted to bend this boy over and claim him in front of every person in the diner he had things that needed to be taken care of first. 

“You are dismissed.” 

The look of shock on the guys face was priceless. 

He stutters for a moment before rushing off to the backroom. 

Peter can’t help but smirk. 

‘A bold and spoiled omega. I will definitely have to change that.’ 

He quickly finishes his food. 

The omega never returns to the table after the dismissal, instead sending a beta with the name tag that says Virginia to collect the money.

Peter stands up and glances at his watch. 7:10. Doing the simple math in his head he calculates he has about twenty minutes to get to the meeting on time. 

He quickly writes a note on the back of a business card along with a crisp one hundred dollar bill. 

“Give this to the man who waited on me earlier.” Peter states with a glare. 

“If it’s not delivered to him, I will know and you will regret it. Do I make myself clear,Virginia?” 

He uses his no nonsense voice making it clear that he is to be obeyed. It’s not his full on “Alpha voice” as the omegas call it but it’s a damn near thing. 

She gulps, her pretty face turning pale, her scent turns sour in fear, and promises that it will be given to him. 

Peter smirks up at her, glances towards the door the omega man went through, catches him peeking out from behind the glass in the door.   


He winks and walks out without a backwards glance.


	2. Tony’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony didn't consider himself a prostitute, he didn’t demand money nor have a fixed rate or anything like that, he just doesn’t say no when the people offer tips. 
> 
> What can Tony say? If people want to pay for the goods who was he to deny them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claimed = dating   
> Bonded = married 
> 
> Unclaimed = not dating / single   
> Unbonded = not married 
> 
> This is Tony’s POV. Peter isn’t in this one but he will be next time.

After the clear dismissal Tony went and hid in the kitchen. He couldn’t leave until the man left since he is Tony’s customer. That didn’t mean he couldn’t bribe Pepper with a foot massage to finish the rest of the guys meal so that Tony didn’t have to be rejected again. 

Being rejected was strange. 

While Tony was considered a bit old for an unbonded omega he still is attractive and he can count on two hands how many times he’s been ignored. 

To say he was shocked to find that, after the handsome yet rude alpha stranger had left, he’d been gifted a crisp 100 dollar bill as a tip as well as a note. Odd...especially considering how he’d spoken to him after the meal had been served. Tony went to the cash register and split the large bill into smaller bills and gave seventy five to Pepper. He saw the way he treated her through the window and felt bad for making her go through with that. 

Tony knew it was a stupid thing to do but he rip the note into pieces and threw it away. The alpha was a giant dick. Whatever he had to say to Tony wasn’t important ... probably. 

With nothing left to do since the man was his last customer of the night, Tony clocks out, heading down the road to a local little bar that doubled as a nightclub where he spends his nights earning a few more bucks, if he was lucky.

Usually all it would take is Tony leaning a bit further over than he needed to during a game of pool, and he’d have himself a partner for a few hours and money in his pocket. 

While Tony didn't consider himself a prostitute, he didn’t demand money nor have a fixed rate or anything like that, he just doesn’t say no when the people offer tips.   


What can Tony say? If people want to pay for the goods who was he to deny them? Why not get the best of both worlds. 

Of course, he had a few regulars; Tiberius, Jack, Steve and Bucky just to name a few that paid him hefty... tips, but more times than not he usually finds a nameless average Joe looking to cut loose and wreck him. 

He of course has a few favorites to meet up with, one being a man named Wade. Tony hasn’t had the chance to learn his his last name yet but he knows he’s been wearing Wade down. Tony reckons it’ll take another three or four blow jobs and an intense bondage session to earn that privilege. However, despite the secrecy of the mans last name and occupation it didn’t make the sex any less great. Tony loved being with Wade. 

Then there were the...non-regulars, those he met and had a few hours fling. It was almost amusing, the positions Tony would find himself in. Sometimes, it was good. Great even. Others...he’d found himself on the rather strange receiving end of a few kinks he’d never experienced before. But hey, who was he to judge? Tony would gladly try anything once, if not a few more time afterwards. Gotta make sure he truly hates it after all. So far, the omega could count on one hand the list of kinks he wasn’t the most fond of. 

Once Tony arrived at the bar, he went straight for the pool table located towards the back. Even though he was 36, he still turned heads of alphas, betas, and even a few omegas as he walked past. Technically this was an alpha bar and unclaimed or unbonded omegas weren’t allowed in the place. Tony has an agreement that the other bar patrons don’t know about. Four times a month he meets up and has a special silk filled, blind folded, clothes not mandatory sexy party with the owner and his friends. Thus far it has always been a fun event that has Tony walking home in the morning with an amazing soreness that never fails to spread throughout his body. 

What can he say he’s a cock slut through and through and he’s not ashamed of it. 

Tony grabs his favorite pool stick once arriving at the table, it’s familiar and worn. Just as he had done at work, he made sure to pull his pants down just a bit and his shirt up so that the top of his red thong showed tastefully. 

He made eye contact with a few alphas that had no one on or in their arms with a small innocent like smile on his face as to lure them in. He bent in half over the table to line up the shop wiggling his hips enticingly. 

As he hit the white ball he thinks to himself, ‘I wonder who’s gonna take the bait tonight. Let the games begin.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not saying I’m a needy slut for comments but also I’m a god damn liar so do why you will with that information! <3
> 
> I hardcore ship Tony and Wade together. Don’t know why but I do :)


	3. Peter’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter roughly pushes him into the wall, slams his knee into the man’s groin and then uppercuts him as he bends over to grab his junk. Peter then whips out his customized knife lovingly named the Black Widow while grabbing the other by his hair and pulls him into a standing position and slams him back into the wall not giving him a moment to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a a fair amount written for this story and I told myself I’m gonna pace myself with posting the chapters but I have never been very good to sticking with my own plans. Soooo here’s another chapter! 
> 
> Peter is not a nice man and tony is gonna learn that the hard way. Poor tony amiright?

After leaving the place, Peter’s day went from bad to worse. 

The restaurant was further away from the meeting place than he thought. 

Instead of being exactly on time like he had planned, he was five minutes and twenty three seconds late. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal but if you had asked Mantis is was the end of the fucking world. 

Mantis was not pleased, not one bit. She went on a rant about how she was doing the Parkers a favor by considering this mating and how they were treating her like a second rate citizen. 

After ranting for a solid thirty minutes about how unfair Peter was she then went on to say how Andrew should have been the one in charge because he knew the meaning of being on time and that he had been the cooler of the three. After that ten minute rant she threatened to call off the whole thing. 

Peter was seriously considering calling it off as well. While he had no serious concerns about the alpha and omega dynamic he didn’t like the thought of her treating his baby cousin like shit. He is after all family and Peter didn’t let ANYONE treat his family like shit. Those who tried learned their lesson quickly. The body of corpses at the bottom of his metaphorical throne made sure no one else made the same mistake. 

Luckily for everyone involved Mantis’s phone ranged through her already long speech about calling off the whole thing giving Peter a moment to rub his temples from the headache she caused. 

‘I’m gonna have to talk to my brothers and miles about this mating.’ He bitterly thought. 

He knew this mating was important to get further ahead in the game for the family Mantis did have dangerous connections like Drax he could use to get rid of a probable problem brewing in the future but seriously she was nothing but a diva and he just didn’t have the time for her shit. 

Whoever was on the phone calmed Mantis down a considerable amount. 

‘Thank the non existent gods’ 

When she hung up they were able to discuss the details of the mating in a civil manner despite the doubt and anger lingering in his mind. 

The meeting only took two hours after that terrible and rocky start. 

In those two hours Peter’s mind kept conjuring images of the delicious smelling omega from Delmars. He tries so hard to keep his head focus on the shit coming from Mantis’s mouth but it was hard. 

The things they could have done tonight had Peter not readily declined him. 

Peter is not a man of many regrets but rejecting the older omega earlier is at the top of his list right now. 

Instead of going back to the office to finish up some important documents like he normally would have done after a “short” meeting, he went back to the restaurant. 

He parks his car next to the rundown Ford again, and quickly jumps out of his car. He once again locks it twice, and heads into the establishment eyes immediately looking around jumping from person to person trying to decipher if his new toy was around. To his disappointment the brown eyed beauty isn’t. 

Unlike before Virginia was standing at the podium waiting to seat people due to the amount of customers they had. 

“I want to speak to that male omega from earlier.” Peter says instead of a greeting looking her in her eyes before she can get a word in. 

Her face turns pale and her scent tinges with fear. Peter has to work to keep his nose from wrinkling in disgust. 

“He is... he's... he’s um...” she stutters. 

Peter growls lowly. 

Dangerously. 

“I will not repeat myself beta. Where is the boy.” 

He doesn’t ask. Not really. No he demands to be told where his delectable pet is at. 

“He is.. He isn’t here sir um… He.. he left immediately after you left. Clocked out…” 

The smell of fear rising off of her was truly disgusting smells like spoiled milk. It left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Did you give him my note and the money?” He questions anger and annoyance clear in his voice. 

“Yes sir! He...um.. he put the money in his pocket and threw away the note.” She mumbles, she starts to shake and avoids his eyes. 

People start to take notice of the troubled omega. A dark skinned man with clear military background steps out of the kitchen area and glares at Peter his arms folded and stance ready for attack. His scent screams for Peter glares back just as fiercely before shaking himself off. Now is not the time to cause trouble. He reigns in his emotions and settles for a dead stare looking at girl in front of him once more. 

“Oh he did, did he?” He mumbles half to himself and half to the petrified beta. 

“Where does he live?” He asks the waitress.

“I...I don’t know.”

Peter takes a deep breath. 

Virginia shakes harder. 

“But I know he usually goes to a bar down the road after work to play pool! You just head left and it the one with the broken neon sign ” She rushes out in one breathe. 

Peter turns without another word and begins his trek to the bar that hopefully houses one brown eyed, goatee wearing omega. 

The walk only took a few minutes. 

When Peter arrives he sees a sign on the door that says 

**_ NO UNCLAIMED or UNBONDED OMEGAS ALLOWED!  _ **

‘There’s no way that man has a mate… how the hell did he get in here?’ 

He walks into the bar and looks around the room a few times. Eyes trying to adjust to the low level lights. 

The first couple of times he doesn’t seem the short omega. The lights too dim to see properly. 

The pair of red panties is what catches his attention. 

The pair of red panties holding a spankable, plump, delicious looking ass that was currently being groped by a hand that wasn’t his. 

Peter’s vision goes red. 

He walks over and grabs than man by the back of his neck and pulls him away from his omega. 

Peter looks angrily over at the confused omega. 

“Do. Not. Move.” 

His voice is deeper and his tone dead serious. Any omega mated or not would react to that voice and do as they are told.

He then drags the man outside and into an alleyway. 

Peter roughly pushes him into the wall, slams his knee into the man’s groin and then uppercuts him as he bends over to grab his junk. Peter then whips out his customized knife lovingly named the Black Widow while grabbing the other alphas hair and pulls him into a standing position and slams him back into the wall without giving him a chance to catch his breath.

He gets close to his face and whispers into his ear softly almost as if he was talking to lover, “If I EVER see you touch MY omega again, I will cut off your fingers. One. By. One.” He gently taps the knife against the man's cheek in time with his words. “If you ever look his way, I will personally carve out your eyes and feed them to my pets.” He circles the man's wide fear filled eyes in imitation acting out what he’s picturing. “If you even so much as think of him again I will know and trust me when I say you won’t live to see the next day.” Peter presses Widow into the mans left cheeks hard enough to draw blood. 

With that, Peter lowers the knife and takes a step back. 

“Do I make myself clear?” He asks staring the man against the wall down. 

The poor excuse of an alpha quickly nods his head in agreement. “Yes sir!” He squeaks out.

Suddenly the smell of urine permeates the air. A quick glance down shows that the man wet himself. Peters nose wrinkles in disgust at both the smell and the cowardice man. 

“Good.” Peter turns away to go back inside before pausing a few steps away. “Oh wait” he says mockingly ”I almost forgot.” He quickly turns back around, stabbing the man in the stomach and twisting Widow to the right. “Couldn’t let you get away so easily now could I. I need to make sure you actually remember what you learned here tonight.” Peter’s voice is deceptively soft. He pats the man on the face and roughly pulls the knife back out with a wet sound. 

The man falls down to his knees, hands immediately coming up to hold the wound. He looks down at the blood flowing freely, his eyes are wide in panic and fear. They roll back into his head and he falls to the ground in an unconscious heap from the pain and blood loss. He kneels next to the body and cleans his beloved blade on the mans shirt. 

Peter stands up, carefully puts his knife back where he got it from and spits on the alphas body as one last Fuck You act before turning back to the bar where he left his naughty little omega. 

‘He will be punished severely for this.” 

Before Peter renters the place, he whips out his phone and dials a number he knows by heart. When the person answers he immediately says “I need a quick clean up at St Margaret's Home in Hell’s Kitchen. He’s not dead yet and I don’t want him dead. Drop the fucker off at the hospital before he dies of blood loss. Also figure out this idiots name. I want to ruin his fucking life.”

Peter never did play well with others. Everyone learned pretty quickly that nobody messes with his toys. It’s why he’s sitting on a throne of skulls and not his brothers. 

He gets nothing but a click. He re enters without a second thought if the bleeding out man. 

Peter walks into the building and looks to the pool table expecting the older one to have listened to him and stayed where he was supposed to. His eyes looked to the side he left him at and the answer is no. The defiant thing had left his spot.

Peter couldn’t help but smirk he was shocked but not really. He know knew he was gonna have so much fun breaking this omegas defiant will. Not only that but he was gonna fucking ruin him for any other Alpha. 

He takes another look around the room, eyes searching left and right. The longer it takes to spot the man the more Peter’s annoyance grows. The other patrons of the club eye him warily. He’s not sure if it’s because they know who he is, if they can sense the anger rolling off of him in the smoke filled room, or if it’s because he smells of blood from the man outside. 

He walks further into the dirty establishment slowly. 

A devious plan blooms in Peter’s mind the longer it takes to find his new plaything making him smirk evilly. 

After about five minutes of searching he sees the panty wearing brunet on the opposite side of the room mostly hidden in a dark corner. The only reason Peter had seen him is because the broken sign that says restrooms this way decided at that exact moment to blink on lighting up said corner before dying out again. 

Their eyes lock. The man’s eyes widen in what Peter assumes is fear, he noticeably stiffens up and takes a step back as if to flee before he shakes himself off and instead glares at Peter. 

Peter does the universal sign for come hither with his left hand. 

The omega flicks him off and turns his back on the alpha in disrespect, his head held high and walks away in the exact opposite direction. 

Peter is taken aback in shock. No one in their right mind would ever do that to him. No omega in their right mind would ever do that to an alpha. 

‘Oh this omega has more balls than that alpha outside. I’m gonna have to make sure he learn just who the fuck is in charge.’ 

Peter grins evilly at the retreating omega’s back. The few couples that are near him quickly get up and move away in fear. 

‘This is gonna be so much fun.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story has 4 chapters but it’ll probably be more than that tbh. I only put four because I wasn’t sure. 
> 
> I feel bad for making pepper out her friend but when an alpha like Peter comes out you, you can’t do anything but obey and hope he doesn’t back hand you into next week. It is what it is . 
> 
> Tony done fucked up wouldn’t you agree? First the note now this. Good lord our baby is about to meet his maker. 
> 
> Who was the dark skin man glaring at Peter? Was it Rhodey? Maybe Sam? Could it have been Fury? :o 
> 
> Comments bring light to my life so yeah let me know what you think. The good, the bad, the ugly. I want to know. I can’t improve as a writer if I don’t get any criticism.


	4. Tony’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony holds his breath hoping and praying to the gods he doesn’t truly believe in that the kid misses him. He could see the longer it took for the man to spot him the more irritated he became. Tony let himself smirk at the frustrated alpha, which is of course when fucking Karma decided she’s had enough of Tony’s shit and decides to turn the broken for the last two years neon bathroom sign on for a few seconds just as the alphas gaze is passing his spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the chapters from 4 to 8. I may get to eight chapters I may go past it to do more. This story has a mind of its own and just like y’all I'm just enjoying the ride.

Tony made his way towards the dark corner near the broken signs leading to the bathrooms, after he’d noticed a few pairs of eyes on him during that public stunt time by the pool table. He reflects on what the fuck just happened not even five minutes ago. 

A handsome stranger new to the bar from the looks it, slowly made his way over to Tony, stopping directly behind him to rub his cold fingers on the top of his panties and palm at his ass with his right hand while under the disguise of making it seem like he was helping Tony correctly line up his next shot with his left hand. No one was fooled but Tony thought it was more clever than just coming up, grabbing his hips and humping him into the hard table below. Tony hates with the dumb ass alphas do that. He bruises easily and that never fails to do so. He doesn’t stop the alpha from taking him obviously but he knows to make sure they don’t get the premium treatment… but this guy so far is definitely on the right track of getting into Tony’s pants. 

Tony slowly stands from his bent over position making sure to grind his ass into the alphas groin. Some alphas were blessed with big dicks others were not. This guy felt nice and big but not too big where Tony had to fear for his ass. Just big enough to stretch him out pleasantly. 

Tony steps out from in front of the alpha and moves to the side of the table that is facing the entrance, pretending to study the colored balls. He leans on the pole stick before deciding to lean his elbows so his panties are once again on display. 

Tony can’t help but smirk when he hears his new friend for the next few hours growl lowly in arousal. He feels the alphas finger slide underneath the left side of the panty string and pulls it up. He lets it go and it snaps against Tony’s skin pleasurably with a small smacking noise. 

Tony sticks his hips out with a tiny moan in an almost silent invitation for more of whatever the guy had planned in his head. He’d let the alpha play a little before getting out of here and finding a nice quiet room to have some real X rated adult fun. 

Tony looks back at the alpha and raises an eyebrow in a show of defiance . He’s nothing if not a brat even he can admit to that. 

The groping soon leads to kissing and whispering of all the things the alphas gonna do you Tony when he gets him alone. His hand entangles itself into Tony’s hair roughly pulling his head back and exposing his uncollared throat. He mouths at his neck for a moment almost as if threatening to puncture his skin. It sends a chilling yet exciting feeling. The alpha releases his hair and stops licking at his neck in order to whisper filthy words into his ear. 

The touches turns even rougher, just as Tony prefers it, and he knew that there’s gonna be an array of bruises on his thighs and hips. Those kinds of bruises he did like. The questing hands making their way back to the bright red panties and ass. The alphas thrusts softly into the side of Tony’s hips. He’s not trying to rush things. The man is teasing them both, showing Tony what’s to come by grinding slowly while feeling him up. 

Didn’t immediately begin to hump him like a primitive animal? Check. 

Nicely size dick? Check. 

Decent to look at? Tony perks back and gives the man a look over. He has dirty blond hair, blue eyes and dimples in his cheeks as he grins down at Tony’s body. Tony can feel his solid chest muscles when he leans back into his body but can not decipher if the man has any abs or not. Fingers crossed that he does but he probably doesn’t. 

Decent to look at? Check. 

Scent ok? A quick sniff by Tony confirms the man smells like some type of tree. Pine maybe? Maple? Tony didn’t know because he hated nature with a passion and made it his mission to not ever learn anything about it but he could appreciate the man's smell enough for it not to take away from the experience so yeah check. 

“The names Clint sweet little omega. Denver that because you’ll be screaming it later.” The now named alpha says. 

‘Ehh you can’t win them all I suppose at least his voice is nice enough.’ Tony thinks to himself, hiding an eye roll from the cocky alpha. ‘Four out of five ain’t bad unless you're Howard so he will do nicely as a warm up for the night. Wonder if he’ll last an hour? The ones who say that sentence very rarely do.’ 

Despite those thoughts, Tony is rock hard and dripping wet, absolutely ruining his underwear and the inside of his pants. Luckily it’s the absorbent ones so no stains on the outside show. Tony can’t help but to grind into the table for some sort of pressure on his penis. He is just about ready to pull this man into the back room the very wonderful owner lets him use for moments like this when all of a sudden it all comes to a screeching halt. 

Clint is yanked away from Tony . When Tony turns to say what in the actual fuck is happening back there he meets a pair of fuming brown eyes narrowed at him. 

The man from the diner, he quickly recognizes. How could he not? He was incredibly handsome and his scent was enticing. 

For a man who is a little shorter and skinnier than Tony he was deceptively strong as he pulled the omegas potential partner for the night out of the bar without another word besides the command directed at the omega- ‘Do. Not. Move’. 

It’d been incredibly chilling and while normally he would’ve found it sexy, it did nothing but disturb the omega now. The anger and hidden promise of pain in the alpha voice made him feel scared and he hasn’t let another get to him since he was still under his father's thumb all those years ago. 

It is unsettling. 

He squirms a bit now as eyes of the other bar goers fall on him. Normally Tony would be thriving and basking in the attention. Right now, for the first time in years he is shying away, scurrying away at this point. He rushes to the other side of the pool table and stares at the door the left out of. He can hear the others whispering about how he moved despite what the alpha had said. Another time he would have snapped and told them to fuck off but right now he knew that he was screwed. The man has authority and is used to being obeyed. Tony knows this with even the limited amount of interaction they had and for him to completely disregard a direct order… well he’s no fool. He knows he’s in deep shit. 

He could make a run for it. The alpha is outside somewhere doing god knows what to Clint the cocky alpha so Tony might have just enough time to get away but he is too uneasy to make a run for it as the man had gone out the front door and he didn’t want to risk getting caught. He could have went out the back door that’s hidden behind the bar but that leads into the alleyway and what if the younger alpha dragged the man there instead. If he caught Tony there he’d be dead by morning probably. No no no. Tony was just gonna have to hide and wait. 

With his eyes on the door Tony tries and fails to make a better plan than sitting there like he’s on death row or something. 

Before he could even come up with something more than just hiding out in a different area of the bar and hoping for the best, in walks the man once again, his eyebrows drawn in annoyance. His eyes angry. He’s very terrifying. 

Although, the silly little omega in him couldn’t help but crawl with...a feeling he couldn’t quite place. This man was strong and intimidating but...sexy. Very sexy. Tony could only imagine what he’d be able to do to him if he chose to. 

What kinks would this man be into? He can’t help but wonder.

A very large part of Tony wants to run for the hills...But another part wants to desperately find out what would happen if he stayed. 

Tony holds his breath hoping and praying to the gods he doesn’t truly believe in that the kid misses him. He could see the longer it took for the man to spot him the more irritated he became. Tony let himself smirk at the frustrated alpha, which is of course when fucking Karma decided she’s had enough of Tony’s shit and decides to turn the broken for the last two years neon bathroom sign on for a few seconds just as the alphas gaze is passing his spot. 

It illuminates his whole corner making it easier for the alpha to spot him. Once the alpha spots him the broken light turns off again. 

Karma is a motherfucking bitch. 

Their eyes lock Tony can’t help but to freeze up and take a timid step back. His heart beats faster and it feels like the blood in his veins freeze upon eye contact. 

‘Shit, shit, double shit, fucking hell, god damn, and son of a bitch. I am fucked six ways to Sunday and it’s definitely not going to be a good time.’ Tony can’t help but swear. Tony mentally shrugs to himself, ‘in for a penny, in for a pound or whatever the fuck the saying is.’ 

Tony changes his demeanor from timid and terrified to bold and fearless. He’s good at faking his boldness. It’s what gets him through life. 

He can see the alpha's eyes widen in shock before narrowing even further. The boy beckons him over with his finger, once again expecting to be obeyed immediately. 

Because of who Tony is as a person he instead raises his middle finger at the alpha and turns his back to him in the utmost defiant. He hears the alphas around the room make a collective gasp together at his blatant form of disrespect. No one turns their back on such an obviously powerful man and no omega ignores and turns their back to an alpha. 

He knows if he didn’t hit the final nail in his coffin before, he certainly did now. 

Tony knows in that moment as a cold shiver runs down his spine that he is well and truly fucked and most certainly not in a fun way. 

This is not going to be a fun night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of barely there interaction and after that peter is executing his terrible, no good dastardly plan and tony is gonna cry probably. 
> 
> Like the last three chapters please indulge my need for comments. I live for that shit yeah? 
> 
> Some questions before I go.   
> What type of plans do you think peter has for tony?   
> What kinks do you think peter has?   
> Will anyone come and try to Tony rescue from the big bad alpha?   
> How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll lollipop?


	5. Peter’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should he treat him like he did MJ? Or perhaps it’ll be a Felicia moment? No maybe he’d do it like Gwen… Gwen was a fun time. The tears, the smell of fear, the pained moans… yeah he misses Gwen. Peter shakes his head before he can get too far down THAT rabbit hole. No he won’t do the new omega like the others . He’s different. Those methods won’t work on him. How Peter knows this is anyone’s guess. He just knows that the omega is gonna need something else, something entirely new to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story goes from zero to hundred real quick! If you aren’t in it for the smut skip the part that’s in italics. If you’re here for all your sinning needs by all means read the italics! 
> 
> Did I say I didn’t have a beta for this story? I don’t think I did so yeah any mistakes you see in any of the chapters are because I’m too lazy to go and reread what I wrote and I don’t have a person reading after me to make sure I fix any mistakes before posting :)
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> slight blood kink  
> Slight daddy kink

Peter considers walking up to the guy and teaching him a few lessons in front of every single person in the bar when their eyes meet. 

The first lesson being on how to listen. The second would be learning his place which would be below Peter. 

On one hand Peter is angry.

He specifically said do not move did the voice and everything. Even Alphas bigger and older than him obeyed when he used that voice. The omega either didn’t know or didn’t care who he was. 

One the other hand, he can’t help but be amused. He hasn’t had anyone disrespect him so blatantly since he was first starting out as a delivery boy for the family business and everyone thought he wouldn’t even be in the competition for the Crown of New York City. 

Peter does a cursory look around the club, takes a quick count of how many people staring. He takes notes on who was staring in fear, in awe, or weirdly enough in lust despite the scent coming off him. He also makes note of who was staring at the omega as he walks. 

Peter growls loudly causing majority of the bar patrons to freeze and quickly go back to looking at their tables and minding their own business. 

He looks back at his omegas retreating back just in time to see him shiver before collecting himself and walking back to the pool table.

Peter can’t help the glare that takes over his face. His eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light. 

When the omega sits on top of the pool table and sends confident smirk and a raised eyebrow at Peter, he smiles, nods his head as if to accept the omegas decision. He turns on his heel and heads over to the bartender. 

“Are there any other exits besides the front door?” 

The omega bartender shivers- whether in fear or lust Peter can’t decide, not with the blockers hiding his scent. He decides he really doesn’t give a fuck either way. 

“Yes sir, there is a fire exit just through the door behind me.” He says quietly . 

Peter reaches out and grabs hold of his short hair pulling him close enough to where their cheeks are touching. He purrs into the studded ear, 

“If a brown eyed, goatee wearing unclaimed omega asks to use it, let him. When he leaves call this number. Do you understand?” Peter inconspicuously hands him his business card, hiding the movement with his body. 

He nods. 

Pleased with that Peter licks the side of the omegas face before releasing him with a push. With that done he walks to the front door and says the same thing to the bouncer but doesn’t touch him. He takes one last look at the pool table where his little lover is at. The man's eyes are on his body, a giant frown and worried eyes decorate his face. 

‘Good.’ 

Peter grins and blows a kiss at the omega. He sees the shock in the others eyes. He winks and walks out as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. 

Soon he will be his, whether he wants it or not. 

Peter walks over to the opposite side of the street and stands in the mouth of an alleyway. He makes sure he has vision on the front door. He can only hope that the bartender will call if the unnamed man tries to leave out the back door. Hell would be a better time for the bartender if he doesn’t call Peter in any case. 

Peter reaches into his pocket and pulls out a packet of Newport’s. He pulls one out and places the pack into his pocket. He reaches into his other pocket and pulls out his favorite lighter, The Recluse, to light up his cig. 

He inhaled deeply as he leans against the questionably dirty wall. 

Peter cannot wait to tear the other apart. He has a general plan on how to get the omega home with him but beyond that he is not sure how he will go about breaking him. 

**Inhale** . 

Should he treat him like he did MJ? Or perhaps it’ll be a Felicia moment? No maybe he’d do it like Gwen… Gwen was a fun time. The tears, the smell of fear, the pained moans… yeah he misses Gwen. Peter shakes his head before he can get too far down THAT rabbit hole. No he won’t do the new omega like the others . He’s different. Those methods won’t work on him. How Peter knows this is anyone’s guess. He just knows that the omega is gonna need something else, something entirely new to break him. 

**Exhale** . 

… something entirely new… Peter does a recap of all the things he knows about the omega which admittedly isn’t a lot but he has been in the game long enough to be able to use the little details to his advantage. 

**Inhales** . 

‘What if the only way to break the omega was to … no that would be stupid. That is a dumb ass idea Peter and you know it. Unless they are family and even then omegas aren’t meant to be used for your pleasure and nothing else.’ 

**Exhales** . 

However once the image sticks in his head he can’t make it go away. 

**Inhales.**

Peter can’t stop thinking about how good it would be to make the omega feel as if he cared for him. Made him think that Peter was going to take care of him and worship him as a God.

**Exhale** . 

Peter thinks of how good it would be to fuck him nice and slow the first time. 

To be inside him.

To hear him scream in pleasure and pain because Peter is blessed with bigger than average parts in his lower region. 

He didn’t want to the omega to plead for him to stop or to get away from him. Not like Gwen. 

Instead Peter wants to hear him beg for more. 

To see him cry out in pleasure. 

He would be so beautiful breaking down in the most delicious way.

_'I would have him on his back at first. I'd tease him and make him beg for my dick._

_I'd blow him while fingering him with my index finger._

_"Peter, Alpha, please! I need more. Please... Fuck me. I need you to... fuck, fuck, fuck… Please sir! I'll do anything, whatever you fucking want just … just please stop teasing" he whines._

_"Quiet little omega. I know what you need," I reply, my mouth around his cock. The vibrations of my words sending a pleasurable feeling through him if his moans were anything to go by._

_I enter another finger into him. He thrusts up into my mouth almost choking me. For an omega is is well endowed. Not as big as an alpha’s dick but still fairly big._

_I glare at him and remove my mouth._

_He tenses and starts to apologize. Fear tinges his scent._

_I take my fingers out of his ass one by one so he feels it even more. ._

_"I don't believe I gave you permission to thrust did I?"_

_"I'm sorr-"_

_"Does that answer my question omega? Did I or did I not give you fucking permission?" I say interrupting him._

_"No you did not"_

_"I did not what?"_

_"No you didn't … daddy ..." he mumbles._

_"On your hands and knees baby boy, I think you need to be punished don’t you agree?"_

_He immediately and quickly moves to follow my order._

_"You were a bad boy. I'm gonna turn that ass red."_

_"Yes daddy…”_

_"Do not move. Do not make a sound. Each time you break do I'll add more to your punishment. Do you understand?”_

_"Yes sir"_

_I reach over my bed and grab my pants. I pull the leather belt out of the loops._

_I caress his ass cheeks for a little bit luring him into a false sense of security._

_Once he relaxes, I pull my arm back and hit him with the belt as hard as I can. He jerks slightly but he doesn't make a sound other than a ragged breath in._

_I allow the jerky movement._

_I lay blows on him, keeping it random so he couldn't guess the pattern._

_He receives over forty lashes. I can’t say for sure how many because I lost count after thirty five._

_He was doing very well despite me hitting him hard enough to break skin._

_I drop the belt onto the floor and caress his bottom again. It burns to touch, the welts are bumpy and some of them bleed as I press my hands softly into his skin. I lay a kiss on each cheek, before lapping at the slowly dripping blood._

_He whimpers quietly._

_I roughly grab his hair and pull his head and body up so that we are back to chest and I can whisper in his ear._

_His face is wet with tears._

_It’s fucking glorious. I have done many things in my life where I felt like I was on top of the world but nothing has gotten me feeling as powerful than breaking this bold and defiant creature down._

_His bottom lip is swollen and red from biting it while trying to keep quiet._

_Beautiful._

_"Oh sweetheart you were doing so well. You almost made me proud you know? Unfortunately I didn't give you permission to make a sound yet. Did I? No I did not.” I say as if I was talking to a dog._

_I put a hand around his throat and squeeze cutting off his air supply._

_He starts to struggle but seeing as he is nothing but an omega albeit stronger than a normal one, I'm able to hold him down with a little effort._

_"Sssshhhh baby. Relax. I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm not into necrophilia." I purr into his ears sweetly._

_That calms him. I can feel his body is tense but he does stop his struggling. I press my cheek against his and I lick the inside of his ear._

_"No because you broke the rules by not only making sounds but now by moving, I'm going to have to continue the spanking."_

_His body begins to shake in fear but he doesn’t fight me as I push him down to his previous position._

_Instead of grabbing the belt again, I use my hands._

_I alternate between the left and right. I spank him hard enough that my own hands start to sting._

_I can tell it takes everything for him to control himself and not move or cry out. I can see tiny splatters of blood on the sheet where his face is at. He must have bitten a hole into his bottom lip._

_I manhandle him and turn him over so I can see his face. He is crying with his eyes clenched shut, teeth biting hard into his lips covering up the pained whimpers._

_I am so fucking hard it hurts._

_A quick glance to his penis shows that he is as well._

_He's tense._

_I can’t help but smile down on this man._

_I grab ahold of his erection and run my hand up and down._

_He relaxes and opens his mouth a bit as I pleasure him._

_When he’s in the moment and least expecting it I bring my other hand up and slap his dick as hard as I can._

_Once._

_Twice._

_Three times._

_I expected him to scream out in surprise and pain but he doesn’t. I’m almost proud of him for being able to follow my directions. Almost._

_I am hard as a fuckimg rock so instead of denying myself any longer, I take a hold of myself and enter him into the hilt without warning._

_He tenses. His ass is squeezing my dick in a vice-like grip. His slick making it easier to slide right in._

_Its borderline painful yet feels so fucking good._

_I stay still and let myself adjust to the feeling._

_He's panting loudly. I allow it._

_A few minutes of not moving and he loosens up._

_I start off slow and he relaxes as the pain fades away._

_"Such a good boy. Following orders like a good boy. You took your punishment so well. You deserve a reward, don't you think?"_

_"Yes sir please I'm sorry I broke the rules...mmmm... please sir."_

_"What do you need doll? I'll allow you to pick your reward, just this once,” I say while still thrusting in and out of him at a slow pace._

_"Please sir, I need more. I need you to fuck me faster and harder, PLEASE," he pants out._

_"As you wish, my pet....Oh and omega? Feel free to scream and move as much as you please"_

_Immediately he starts to moan and tries to fuck himself on my dick._

_I stop my movements and allow him to do as he pleases. I watch in rapt attention as his cock bounces up and down as he tries to set a face pace._

_I grab his hips in a tight, bruising grip and hold him still._

_I pull out just to turn him around and push his face into the mattress._

_I start a punishing pace. He wants it hard and fast, So I’ll give him exactly that._

_He is moaning as I thrust my dick in and out of him while pulling his hips back to meet me._

_Even with his face in the bed, I can hear him begging and pleading for more._

_I slap his ass with one hand and he yelps._

_We haven't been at it for a very long time but I'm already at my limit. I can feel my knot forming._

_I pull out._

_He whines and pushes ass back trying to get me to reenter him._

_I pull him up and switch places with him._

_I lay on my back. "Why do I have to do all the work old man? You want it so bad come and get it. Ride me! Show me how much you want it you little cockslut."_

_He takes no time straddling my waist and placing my cock back inside of him._

_We set up a rhythm._

_He slams down so and I push up so our hips meet in the middle._

_Sweat is everywhere and it's hard to tell if it's his or mine._

_The sound of skin on skin surround us and fill up the room._

_The heat is close to being unbearable._

_We don't slow down._

_I pull him so he's lying on me. I hold his head and neck and press it to my shoulders so he can scent me as I thrust wildly into him at an extremely fast pace._

_I lick his forehead, tasting the salty sweat._

_I whisper sweet nothings in his ear. I tell how he’s a good boy and how he’s my omega and how I’m going to fucking ruin any other alpha for him. He won’t want or need any other alpha because I’ll always take care of him._

_I pull him closer and scratch down his back._

_He cries out._

_Begging._

_Wanting._

_Needing._

_Loving every second of this pain and pleasure filled fuck._

_I'm so close and he knows it. The knot is pushing against the rim of his anus._

_I moan and tell him he's so good for me._

_"I'm close baby. I'm going to cum. I know you can feel how close I am. Tell me where you want me to cum. In your slutty little hole? Hmmm... No? How up all over your pretty little face? No..? Perhaps you want in in your mouth? Tell me now pet. What do you want?" I pant out trying to hold myself back._

_"Inside me sir! Please I want to feel you fill me up. Please, please, please..."_

_"Good boy" I whisper in his ear, kissing it as I quickly spin us around so he's now on his back and I'm above him without removing myself._

_"Hold on to me baby" I smirk down at him._

_I fuck into him hard._

_The bed bangs against the wall._

_Out of nowhere he screams. "THERE SIR! PLEASE RIGHT THERE!!"_

_His prostate._

_I continue to hit that special spot inside of him._

_With each thrust he grunts and moans._

_I grab his dick and run my hand up and down just as fast as my hips are moving._

_He's crying again. I can't tell if it's from pleasure or pain, to be honest I truly don't care which one.  
_

_A few more thrusts and he comes all over my hand and his stomach._

_I fuck him through his orgasm. He starts to_ _whimper from over-stimulation._

_I don't pay them any mind. I continue trying to find my own release._

_The coil in my stomach gets tighter and tighter, I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge…’_

  
Peter’s phone vibrates shocking him out of his very vivid imagination. He looks at the cigarette in his hand and sees that it’s out and probably has been for a while. He also takes notice of the large tent in his pants. 

He throws the butt on the ground and quickly fishes out the phone from his jacket pocket. 

The number isn’t one he knows. 

“Who the fuck is this?” He answers gruffly. 

“I’m.. uh.. it’s… um…” a nervous voice answers. 

“Either speak up and tell me who the fuck this is or I will become Liam Neeson and find you. WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT.” His anger from being interrupted from his fantasy showing clear as day. 

“It’sthebartenderfromthebaryouromegaguyisabouttoleaveoutthebackdoorpleasedon’tfindmeandkillme.” The thing on the phone says. 

It takes a moment for Peter to decipher what the omega said but when he does he smirks evilly into the night and hangs up without saying anything else. 

Time to put his plan into action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck happened to Gwen? Should I make a side story about Peter and Gwen? It wouldn’t be a happy one because peter is an evil ass in this but still it’d be nice to get some background on who he is as a person right? 
> 
> The italic part is a fantasy conjured up in Peter’s filthy head. None of it actually happens.
> 
> Also peter 100 percent was not the first pick to be the big bad mob boss daddy dom he is today. Nope it was supposed to be one of his older brothers but peter Wasn’t having none of that bullshit and worked his way up from the bottom. Why? Because fuck the haters that’s why. 
> 
> Did you like the smut scene? I’ll be honest I’m a female who’s never had and will never experience gay sex so my knowledge is based off of other gay smut fanfiction that I have read in the past. 
> 
> Why have I not had Tony introduce himself in the first chapter? I have official run out of way to describe him without repeating the words. (Failed at that)  
> Looking back on it I probably could have had Peter give him a nickname in his mind.... smh. 
> 
> In case it wasn’t clear Peter is gonna take tony and make him develop Stockholm Syndrome and then ditch his ass later. 
> 
> That’s it that’s the plan.
> 
> Now what we don’t know is if peter is gonna succeed or fail at said plan. Tony of course isn’t gonna make it easy so we will see. 
> 
> Like I have been saying in all the other chapters please leave me a comment! They turn my stormy skies into sunny days and I live for them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me this is my first Starker fic and I have no idea what I’m doing XD. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comment section if you like it or not. Comments make my heart swell.


End file.
